Factoring In
by Rayc Petite
Summary: He tried, but she just didn't fit into his plan. He needed to let her go and let her be who she needed to be. Even if it meant that he wasn't there to witness it happen. My take on what should have happend in 7.21


**Author's Note: Well hello there everybody. This story is in Logan's point of view, but it's for everyone; Lit fans, Javajunkies, even Narcos. I know, I should be updating my other stories, but I hated the way things went down in last night's episode. I hated the fact that Logan proposed and they had to have a bitter end to their relationship. I like Logan, don't get me wrong, but I'm glad Rory did not say yes. She's too young to get married and has so many options open for her job wise. She shouldn't have to settle. I understand that they had to write Logan's character off, in order for us to know that the series would be ending with Rory being independent, but couldn't they have had a clean break? I just feel like the proposal did not fit in with the story line and what they were alluding to in "Hay Bale Maze." So… this is my rendition.**

**Background: Logan never asked Lorelai for permission to marry Rory and he never proposed at the party. Everything else happened. **

**One-shot**

**Factoring In**

It was time. He knew it when he saw her walking across that stage clad in her cap and gown to receive her diploma. She looked so happy and it slowly broke his heart. He saw Lorelai and a few others standing up when she held the rolled up piece of paper proudly displaying it to the world, but he stayed seated. He stayed seated, because he knew if he were to stand, he would walk away without saying a word. So he sat, knowing what he had to do soon.

He had thought of every possible option when the San Francisco guys had offered him the job. He had thought about asking her to go with him, about turning it down, about trying to do the oh-so-painful long distance relationship again. Hell, he had even thought about the idea of marriage, but he knew that everyone of those options would be unfair in so many ways. God, why did everything have to be this complicated?

He hadn't told her yet, about the job. He had put it off hoping that somehow, all the issues would magically disappear with no effort. He had somehow hoped that she would find a job herself in San Francisco and it would be her dream job. Then he could have surprised her with the news that he had gotten that job at the internet company as well! Everything would fit perfectly into place; she would jump into his arms and they would share a passionate kiss, before planning their lives in San Francisco. Boy, was that a fool's paradise.

Now, as he watched her taking pictures with her parents and grandparents, he sat there in the chair he had been sitting in while he watched her life change forever, twiddling his thumbs. He didn't get up, knowing that if he did, he would run. He would blow off telling her what he needed to say. He would procrastinate the inevitable, and this time, he couldn't have Honor do his dirty work for him. He need to break up with Rory.

He had meant it when he said that he didn't want her to factor him into her life. He wanted to be out of the equation when she decided her future. And try as he did to find a job that would be closer to her, when you loose millions of dollar there aren't that many job opportunities available for you. The guys in San Francisco were taking a chance on him, he knew that, but despite his recent business disaster, he was damn good at his job. That was one of the many things that he had discovered this year. That was one of the many things that Rory had helped him with, she helped him before who he was today. He was no longer the same person he was when he had first met her. She had changed him and he had changed her, some for worse and some for better. God, he was going to miss her.

He looked over at her once again. She had a huge smile on her face, obviously happy with everything right now. He felt disgusted that he had to be the one to make her heart shatter on a day that was supposed to be a happy day, but he had procrastinated telling her this for too long. His plane left in seven hours and by this time tomorrow morning, he would be in San Francisco starting his first day at the job.

Rory finished taking pictures with her family. She turned her head and spotted him staring back at her. Her smile broadened and she started striding towards him. Logan heard his heartbeat in his ears and his palms grew sweaty. He wanted to get out of there, he wanted to bolt, he wanted to leave the news of the breakup with somebody else, just so he wouldn't have to see the sadness reflecting in her cerulean eyes when he told her. But he stayed where he was, planted in his seat, waiting to break the love of his life's heart.

"Hey," she said quietly, taking a seat next to him. She took off her hat and placed it on the seat on her other side. She smiled brightly at him and Logan forced a small half smile. "What are you doing over her sulking all by yourself?" Logan shrugged, not saying a word, fearing that if he did he wouldn't be able to find his voice. Rory stood up and tugged on his arm. "Well c'mon, my Dad's taking us all to go get some lunch. My Grandparents are obviously going to insist on something fancy, so of course, my Mom will purposely find a way to be as difficult as possible, eliciting an inevitable freak out from my Grandmother." Logan held on to her arm and avoided eye contact with her. She impatiently tugged at his arm again. "Well c'mon, we haven't got all day."

"I need to talk to you," Logan said, finally finding his voice, small as it was. Rory furrowed her brow and stayed rooted to her spot, still holding on to his hand.

"What?" she asked in confusion. Logan sighed and patted the seat that she used to occupy with the hand that was currently free.

"Sit, please?" he asked. Rory stayed where she was, so Logan opted to stand up instead. He gave her hand a quick squeeze. He looked up at her finally and saw worry in her eyes, Logan quickly looked back down at the floor before he lost his nerve.

"I got the job in San Francisco," he said quietly. Rory dropped his hand.

"You did?" she asked, her voice faltering slightly. Logan nodded. "Well… When do you leave?" Logan shifted uncomfortably.

"A few hours…"

"A few hours?!?" Rory shouted in panic.

"Shhh…" Logan said, trying to calm her down. A few heads turned their way and Logan tried to grab Rory's hand again, she snatched it away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a low tone.

"Because, I had hoped that I could put on the inevitable." Rory was silent for a minute.

"Which is?" she asked, he voice becoming shallow.

"Rory," Logan sighed, "we're going to be living on opposite sides of the country." Rory shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body tightly.

"No," she cried.

"Rory, we are both trying to start our own careers and-."

"No!" Logan looked into her eyes and saw that tears were forming in her perfect blue eyes. He reached up to wipe them away with the back of his index finger, but she pushed away his hand. He felt a dull ache in his heart seeing her cry over him. They stayed silent for a moment, he watched Rory desperately trying to keep her tears from falling. "I just don't see why you won't try…" Rory said quietly. Logan snapped out of his daze.

"What?"

"Why you won't try to keep this from falling apart. Why you won't try the long distance thing again." Logan frowned, seeing she was becoming desperate.

"Rory, we both know how that ended up last time. It was killing us both, it was too hard and that one had an expiration date, this one doesn't have a time limit." Rory's lip quivered, knowing he was right.

"I could go with you. I could find a job in San Francisco."

"No," Logan said sternly.

"But why not, I thought you loved me?" Logan brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek.

"I do love you, which is why I can't let you do that. You have so much potential Rory, you can do anything you want and I don't want you compromising that for some guy." Logan stared into her eyes, showing her how serious he was and her tears started falling freely. His heart shattered into a million pieces and he pulled her flush against his body. She rested her head on his shoulder. She inhaled sharply and sniffed from her tears.

"But you're not just some guy," she whispered, her breath hot on his ear. Logan held her tighter, never wanting to let go, but he knew he would have to soon. A few minutes pasted and she remained in his arms. Finally, she extracted herself from his embrace. Her tears were still falling, but not as much, she was looking down at the ground and sighed.

"What?" Logan asked softly. Rory looked up and inhaled sharply. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

"I just…" she looked into his eyes and he nodded so she's continue, "I just, don't want you out of my life. Logan smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her once more. He kissed her softly, lingering on her lips, memorizing the way she tasted. It would have to last him a while, if not forever.

"I'll be in your life as long as you want me to be," he said softly in her ear. She laughed briefly, but quickly choked from her tears. Logan let go of her and slowly backed away. He was letting her go. He was letting her follow her own path that would lead her to greatness. This breakup was bitter sweet; bitter knowing that their three-year relationship with each other was finally coming to an end and sweet knowing that someday, their paths would cross again. Maybe, when that time came, they would be able to go back to the way they were. When their lives were a little less complicated and when they were able to make more compromises so they could be with each other.

"Bye Ace," Logan said, turning around and walking away from the only girl he ever loved. Somehow, she just didn't factor in.

**Author's Note: … Now would be the time to review…. Press Herman, you know you want to, everybody's doing it! **


End file.
